


【赫云】宠爱

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️短短短短打算是小甜饼？？原本想要不要放着等扩写但那大概就是暗无天日的在文档里躺着还是算了 XDD
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 13





	【赫云】宠爱

从进门开始 就是一片凌乱  
玄关旁的挂画歪了一边  
本该在沙发上的抱枕 散落在地上  
整洁的餐桌上 滴落着不知名的液体  
甚至连餐桌椅都东倒西歪  
满地是东一件西一件的衣服  
屋内一片寂静  
只隐约听得见主卧里传来的暧昧叫声

纤细的身影侧身躺在床上  
一条腿被身后的人架着  
不停的向里冲刺  
诱人的呻吟和喘息声  
在灯光昏黄的室内 勾的人脸红心跳

金钟云被翻了个身 仰躺在床上  
两条腿被折成m字形  
大大的打开  
李赫宰几乎整个人都压在上头

"赫宰…慢一点啊……"

"哥…我好想你… 怎么慢得下来"

"你…"

愤恨又无奈的用力捏了下李赫宰的脸颊  
但早已被操得瘫软的人  
手上根本没甚么力道

"你已经做了一下午了呀！！"

"不够…还不够……  
好想把哥每天都压在床上  
干到下不了床"

"你…变态……啊哈……"

李赫宰更加用力的驰骋在金钟云身上  
脸埋在金钟云的颈边不停舔吻

"这样哥就没有力气跟其他哥哥弟弟出去玩了"

"…………………  
吃醋啦？"

"……………"

"……是你要我多出去走走 找人聊天的呀……"  
金钟云觉得有点委屈

李赫宰闷着头不说话  
只是继续身下的运动

金钟云有些好笑但又有些心疼  
抱着李赫宰埋在自己颈窝的头  
轻轻蹭着他的头发

"那哥不出去了  
没行程的时候就在家等你好不好～"

"不行！  
哥不是说待在家里很无聊吗"

"但你不喜欢嘛……"

"也没有……"  
李赫宰没有底气的说着违心的话

"嗯？"

"……哥因为我闷在家裏…… 我也会心疼……"

李赫宰越讲越小声 心里纠结着  
是真的很想把哥哥关在家里  
只陪着自己就好  
但又不想看到心上人闷闷不乐……

"傻瓜……"

金钟云捧起李赫宰的脸  
看着这个明明佔有慾极强  
却因为舍不得自己 宁愿默默吃醋的傻瓜弟弟  
一字一句认真的说着

"他们对我来说 就只是哥哥弟弟呀  
但赫宰不一样～  
赫宰不只是弟弟 还是哥的爱人！  
只有你是～  
只有你可以对哥做这种事情  
只有你可以让哥完全的交付～"

"哥…"

金钟云搂过李赫宰的脖子  
送上缠绵至极的深吻

"哥好爱你的 只爱你  
所以赫宰别吃醋了好不好～"

"哥"

"嗯？"

"你今天都别下床了吧"

"呀～～"

笑骂的打闹一番  
还是紧搂着李赫宰的身躯 和他一起深陷

爱不就是这个样子吗  
互相宠爱  
彼此各退一步  
只为了看你开心的笑颜 能永恒持久的绽放

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 记得❤️👍留言唷


End file.
